L'enchaînement des débilités
by sleepyyasumi
Summary: Suite sans queue ni tête de délires complètement débiles sur One Piece: amateurs d'histoires sérieuses, passez votre chemin! En revanche, si vous aimez le jardinage et les frites à la rhubarbe, c'est ici! Fics classées T pour la vulgarité relative.
1. La Genèse

Il était une fois...deux folles, qui vivaient ensemble depuis une suite d'évènements tragiques.

Et fatalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva: les études passèrent au second plan, loin, très loin derrière leur passion commune, la culture japonaise.

Et c'est ainsi que sleepy et yuuka-chan se dévergondèrent jusqu'à  
un point inimaginable.

Il y a quelques mois, en pleine période scolaire, sleepy et yuuka-chan  
se retrouvèrent donc comme deux cruches, à 5 heures du mat', à regarder  
du One Piece en mangeant du jambon.

Tout cela, précisons-le, un dimanche soir.

Avec, pour sleepy, 9 heures de cours le lendemain.

Qui plus est, sleepy avait déjà vu tous les épisodes. Mais, en fan passionnée,  
elle ne put résister à l'attrait d'un Luffynet niquant violemment un Croco-sama en furie.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout dérapa.

Si vous avez une bonne mémoire, vous vous souviendrez que Crocodile-sama,contrairement à notre mugiwara préféré, il faut bien le dire, a un pouvoir qui pète la classe.

Bref.

Il y a un épisode mémorable, dans l'arc d'Alabasta, où Croco transforme méchamment le jardin du palais royal en mini-désert.

A ce moment précis, yuuka-chan et sleepy furent prises d'un trip que seuls les fans enchaînant une quinzaine d'épisodes à la suite peuvent connaître.

En voyant Croco-sama modifier totalement ce jardin (et d'une seule main, en plus), elles eurent l'Illumination:

"Ouaaaaah! Croco-sama, architecte paysagisteuuh!"

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à un point frisant l'hystérie où, faisant remarquer que Zoro,  
en verlan, ça faisait "Roseau", ce dernier avait parfaitement sa place dans le jardin  
de Croco-sama, et qu'elles allaient le foutre au bord de l'étang, où il se ferait  
bzz bzzter par les libellules du coin.

Sans parler de Mr 1 qui se retrouva promu tailleur de haie, Miss Doublefinger  
créatrice de portes et fenêtres, Mr 5 et Miss Valentine en démolisseurs,  
Mr 3 pour les murs et les statues en or massif dans le jardin, et Miss Goldenweek  
a la décoration d'intérieur...

Tout cela donna lieu à de nombreux délires, certains directement reliés, d'autres trèèèès  
éloignés, comme par exemple comment se taper la honte en chantant du Roi Piece, ou  
défoncer la tête de Sanji en cherchant des frites à la rhubarbe.

Tous ces joyeux petits délires, désirant profondément influencer et pervertir encore plus de personnes, se répandirent donc violemment à travers le Net, et prirent possession du corps de la pauvre sleepy, qui ne put rien faire pour se défendre.

Elle en appella donc au pouvoir du Dieu Luffy:

"O grand seigneur des pirates, que puis-je faire? Je raconte des conneries, et je ne peux plus m'arrêter!

-Mmm...C'est un gros problème, en effet...Donne-moi deux kilos de viande par jour en offrande et je te pardonne.

-Vraiment? Mais...tu ne peux pas faire en sorte que je m'arrête, plutôt?

-Eh oh, chuis occupé, moi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, non plus. Trop dur, tu t'es enfoncée trop profondément sur le chemin de la débilité pour pouvoir en revenir.

-...

-Ben quoi?

-Non, rien, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire des trucs aussi philosophiques.

-Ah ah ah, c'est cool, hein? C'est Nami qui m'a sorti ça.

-Je me disais, aussi...

-Ah ah ah!

-Au fait, c'est pas grave si je raconte aussi des conneries sur tes potes?

-Bah...C'est méchant?

-Meuh non, tu sais bien que je les adore, au fond.

-Bon, ben vas-y, alors, mais viens pas te plaindre après s'ils te cassent la gueule.

-Bien reçu, ô grand seigneur des pirates.

-Mwa ha ha ha...Hésite pas à me rappeller, j'adore qu'on me donne ce nom.

-Allez, à plus!

-Yeah!"

Et après cette conversation décisive, sleepy décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, et de raconter toutes les débilités sans nom qui lui passaient par la tête, puisque telle était la volonté du grand seigneur des pirates...et qu'accessoirement elle était incapable de s'en empêcher.


	2. Jardinaaage  1ère partie

**Le petit jardin de Crocodile-sama**

_Le graaand Crocodile-sama fait son apparition au milieu d'un ma-gni-fique massif de fleurs._

Salut, bande d'enc...euh...chers téléspectateurs!

Ce soir, dans ma super émission "Le petit jardin de Crocodile-sama", qui va encore me permettre  
de rajouter une statue de moi-même en or massif dans le jardin, bref, dans ma super émission, je vais vous parler de ces saloperies de mauvaises herbes qui vous ruinent un massif.

Bon, déjà, si on faisait comme moi j'aime, on ferait que des jardins zen avec du sable, et un ou deux rochers au milieu.

Mais bon, tout le monde a pas les même goûts que moi, hein, alors pour les couillons qui veulent  
faire les originaux et foutre des fleurs partout, on va décrire les divers genres de mauvaises herbesque vous pouvez trouver aux milieu de vos putains de marguerites de saison.

Y'en a qui les trouvent très jolies, hein, mais bon, généralement ceux-là y'zont  
pas de goût.

Mais non, pas vos marguerites, bande de troufions, les mauvaises herbes.

Vos marguerites, je m'en tape.

Parce que la catégorie de mauvaises herbes dont je vais vous parler ce soir, ben de loin on dirait des fleurs.

Mais attention! C'est une illusion d'optique.

En fait, ces trucs, c'est de la saloperie pure.

Après, à vous de voir si vous tolérez des trucs pareils dans votre jardin ou pas.

Bon.

On commence la description, parce que je commence à en avoir marre de rester là planté comme un con à discuter avec une caméra.

Allez, caméraman de merde, regarde la fleur.

Non, connard, ça c'est un papillon.

Là, c'est la fleur.

Là.

Ici.

Tu veux mon crochet au cul, pauvre tache?

Voilà.

Tu vois, quand tu veux.

Donc, voilà la chose.

Le premier truc à dire, c'est que c'est rouge.

Très rouge.

Vachement rouge, même.

Et puis c'est gros, pour une fleur.

Vous voyez, ça m'arrive aux genoux, et pourtant, je suis vachement grand.

Bon.

Donc cette saloperie, là, c'est un Shanksus pivoinus.

Bouuuh.

Rien qu'au nom, on a pas envie de s'approcher.

Mais bon, pour ce reportage de merde, eh ben il faut quand même.

Si, si.

Donc, le Shanksus pivoinus est un gros machin qui, en plus d'être tout rouge, est aussi très bizarre.

Déjà, les fleurs, ça a besoin d'eau.

Eh ben pas celle-là.

Celle-là, elle tourne au saké.

Quand elle penche carrément d'un côté, comme maintenant, c'est qu'elle est complètement bourrée.

Et dans ces cas-là, évitez de la tripoter, elle se fout en rogne rapidement.

Qui plus est, le Shanksus à de la paille au milieu des pétales. Un espèce de mini chapeau de paille.  
C'est très moche, et c'est ringard.

Alors en plus, dans tous les manuels, on dit que la Shanksus pivoinus est une très gentille fleur,qui protège ses congénères en cas de danger, et qui est très amicale...mais c'est des conneries.

Déjà, si y'a une plante à côté que vous trouvez moche et que vous essayez de l'arracher, cette saloperie double de taille, sort des piquants de tous les côtés et vous transperce la main.

Parce que pour vous, la petite mocheté d'à côté, c'est un truc inutile, mais voilà, pour le Shanksus,c'est un nakama, alors faut pas toucher.

En plus, si votre tronche lui revient pas, y'a de bonnes chances pour qu'il vous élimine sans se poser de question; ah ben oui, vous êtes un danger potentiel.

Bon, en temps normal, si vous réussissez à désorienter un Shanksus, vous pouvez espérer arracher les saloperies avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

Mais il y a une exception, une deuxième saloperie de plante dont on reparlera un peu plus en détail tout à l'heure. C'est le Luffyus Elastica.

Quand on essaye de s'attaquer à cette saloperie, il faut d'abord faire cramer le Shanksus, parce que sinon on y laisse un bras ou deux.

Et encore, quand on a de la chance.

Parce qu'en fait, ces deux saloperies s'adorent.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

Bon, donc en fait, là, au milieu du Shanksus, il y a un petit trou.

Vous le voyez?

Caméraman, il est là, le trou.

Non, crétin, ça c'est mes pompes, et elles vont très vite voler jusqu'à ton cul si tu me cadres pas ce putain de trou.

Voilà. Bravo.

Donc, ce petit trou, en fait, c'est le nid du Luffyus elastica.

On sait pas vraiment comment il arrive là, c'est un mystère même pour les botanistes les plus acharnés, mais bon, un jour la graine du Luffyus vient se nicher dans ce trou.

Parce qu'à la base, le Luffyus est une plante super-naze et rachitique, avec de la gueule, mais incapable de se défendre toute seule.

Donc le Shanksus en prend soin jusqu'à ce que le nabot aie un peu grandi.

Et on sait tout de suite quand un Shanksus recueille un Luffyus, parce que dans ce cas là, il diminue un peu le saké et réclame de l'eau.

Fait extraordinaire, je vous l'accorde.

Bon, alors on peut dire aussi que le Luffyus, à la base, n'est pas élastique.

C'est en se nourrissant des fruits du Shanksus qu'il le devient.

Après qu'il soit devenu élastique, il faut encore compter environ 6 mois avant que le Luffyus ne se démerde tout seul comme un grand.

En fait, à un moment donné, le trou du Shanksus va devenir trop petit pour le Luffyus en pleine croissance, et il va commencer à s'abimer.

Généralement, il perd une de ses deux branches, ce qui pousse le Luffyus, allez savoir pourquoi, à sortir de là en vitesse et à se replanter tout seul dans le sol comme un grand, en emportant en cadeau d'adieu la touffe de paille du Shanksus.

En principe, il s'éloigne énormément du Shanksus; c'est l'adolescence, que voulez-vous.

A partir de là, le Shanksus se remet à boire énormément de saké, et le Luffyus devient sérieusement carnivore.

Si vous avez des animaux domestiques, faites bien gaffe; s'ils disparaissent, pas la peine d'accuser les voisins, c'est un coup du Luffyus.

A noter que les seuls animaux qui ne risquent rien, bizarrement, ce sont les moutons.

Cherchez pas à comprendre.

Une autre caractéristique du Luffyus, c'est qu'il aime bien l'aventure, et se déplace souvent dans tout le jardin.

Et le pire, c'est quand il se fait des amis, parce qu'à ce moment là, toutes les fleurs du jardin voyagent avec lui; je vous raconte pas les emmerdes pour faire de l'arrangement floral quand toutes les fleurs de votre massif foutent le camp tous les trois jours.

C'est pour ça qu'avec les jardins zens, au moins, on se fait pas chier.

Le Luffyus se fait des amis partout, n'importe où, n'importe quand, en n'importe quelles circonstances.

Mais il a tout de même des espèces de prédilection.

Premier exemple: la Namius chapardeus.

Véritable plante merdique qui est capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle autre pour paraître innocente, elle attend simplement son heure pour choper tout ce qui brille à proximité, avec une forte préférence pour l'or massif et les diamants. Mais attention, elle ne rechigne pas quand on lui file des émeraudes ou des berrys.

Elle prend souvent l'apparence de plantes grimpantes, et se niche près des fenêtres, pour pouvoir s'introduire dans les maisons et piquer le fric.

Comment la reconnaître?

C'est simple.

Caméraman, par ici.

Là.

Vous voyez, cette jolie petite glycine, ici?

C'est une Namius chapardeus.

Comment je le sais?

Caméraman, file moi un billet.

Discute pas.

Eh oh, je vais pas niquer MA thune, en plus?

Aboule.

Tu veux VRAIMENT mon crochet au cul, toi.

Bon.

Brave garçon.

Voilà.

Approchez ce joli petit billet de 10 000 berrys de la Namius.

Et hop! Regardez comme elle se jette voracement dessus!  
Ca c'est une rapia.

Bon, sinon, il y a deux...non, trois autres éléments permettant de la reconnaître:

1°/ Elle traîne toujours à moins de deux mètres d'un Luffyus;

2°/ Sur ses branches, il y a de l'écorce en relief qui dessine comme des cartes marines;

3°/ Si vous vous approchez un peu, vous vous apercevrez qu'elle sent la mandarine.

Cherchez pas, c'est comme ça.

Voilà.

Parmi les autres plantes faisant facilement copain-copain avec le Luffyus, on trouve aussi le Zororus marimos.

Alors celui-là, c'est un cas.

Déjà, vous le voyez sur ce spécimen - là, connard- le Zororus est une plante avec trois longues branches acérées, et un gros cactus vert au milieu.

Bon, alors sur son apparence: il a une branche blanche, et une branche maudite.

Je sais pas pourquoi, et je m'en fous un peu, pour tout vous dire.

Il s'énerve quand on le traite de marimo, et quand un Sanjius perverto s'approche un peu trop.

C'est pour ça que les botanistes on rajouté un 's' à la fin de son nom; il avait une sale tendance à les trancher en fines lamelles dès qu'ils le prononçaient.

Le Zororus est une saloperie assez violente quand on l'emmerde, où qu'on emmerde ses potes.

En dehors de ça, il est presque aussi sakévore que le Shanksus, sauf qu'en plus il passe son temps à dormir.

Comment on sait qu'une plante dort? Euh...Faites pas chier, il dort et c'est tout.

Bon, passons à l'ennemi naturel du Zororus, qui manque de bol est aussi très copain avec le Luffyus. Mais il semblerait que par amitié pour la saloperie élastique ils parviennent à ne pas s'entretuer.

Ce qui, au passage, est vraiment dommage. Ca débarrasserait un peu.

Enfin bon.

Donc, le Sanjius perverto, est, comme vous pouvez le constater sur votre écran, une grande saloperie toute noire, avec des pétales blonds écoeurants, et - me demandez pas comment c'est possible - une petite rose juste en dessous.

Ca donne un résultat assez...répugnant.

Bref.

Le Sanjius est un véritable danger pour les femmes. Dès qu'il en voit une, il se met à la suivre partout.

Il n'est pas rare qu'il se serve de ses lianes très agiles pour la choper.

Et une fois qu'un Sanjius jette son dévolu sur une femme, elle est perdue à tout jamais.

Si, si.

Généralement, quand on réussit à la sortir de là, elle n'est plus la même.

La plupart des victimes ont besoin d'un très long séjour en hopital psychiatrique, et ne peuvent plus jamais remettre les pieds dans un jardin.

En plus, le Sanji a une sève très sucrée, qui ferait faire une crise d'hyperglicémie à n'importe quel diabétique même à doses microscopiques, et qui, manque de bol, est la nourriture préférée du Luffyus.

En échange de sa sève, le Luffyus le protège, comme il protège tous ses nakama, d'ailleurs.

Mais bon.

Le Sanjius ne peut pas blairer le Zororus, et ils se démolissent les branches dès que le Luffyus tourne le dos.

Hein? Comment une fleur peut tourner le dos?

Vos gueules, c'est mon émission, je dis ce que je veux.

Après, on a encore quelques cas qui s'ajoutent, mais bon, il commence à se faire tard...

Allez, bande de cons, à la semaine prochaine!

C'était

Le petit jardin de Crocodile-sama

Cette émission vous a été présentée par Gloupagloups©, la boissons des fiers guerriers de la mer!

Glouuuupaagloups!

Faites comme Usopp-sama!

Une gorgée de Gloupagloups©, et...taaaadaaaam!

Oooh! Il est devenu Sogeking!

Bravo Gloupagloups©!

Avec Gloupagloups©, on transforme même les couillons en champions!

Glouuuupaagloups!


	3. Jardinaaage  2ème partie

Eeet c'est reparti pour...jardiner! Allez, à vos binettes!

Disclaimer: Malgré mes nombreuses lettres et demandes incessantes, Oda est vraiment pas prêteur, donc One Piece n'est toujours pas à moi...Mais je n'abandonne pas! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

--------------------------------

**Le petit jardin de Crocodile-sama ... REVIVED!!!**

Salut bande de troufions!

Me voilà de retour en ce jour glorieux pour me mettre une troisième rangée de bagues  
en or à la main gauche en faisant le con devant un connard de caméraman pendant une  
heure!

Proteste pas, petite merde, tu ES un connard.

Si, si.

Arrête de chialer, tu vas plus pouvoir cadrer, et en plus ça fait tafiole.

Bon.

Sèche tes larmes ou je le fais moi-même et je t'assèche dans le même mouvement.

Bieeen, brave garçon.

Bon, si vous avez une mémoire de plus de deux secondes, vous vous souviendrez, chers  
contribuables grâce à qui je suis multimilliardaire, que la semaine dernière on  
s'était arrêtés à la description du Sanjius perverto.

Alors cette semaine, on va finir la description des potes habituels du Luffyus, et  
puis la semaine prochaine on passera aux plantes que vous pouvez utiliser pour espérer  
niquer cette saloperie d'élastique de string feuillu.

Alors...voyons voir ce qu'on a dans cet amalgame de plante pourries, par là...

Ah, tiens, ça, là.

Là.

Tu crois que t'arriverais mieux à cadrer si je t'arrache un oeil avec mon crochet?

Ouais, je pense aussi.

Cadre.

Bien.

Donc, ce petit truc rachitique, là.

Ouais, ça.

Ca, c'est un Ussoppus froussario. Cette petite merde est constamment accrochée aux  
basques du Luffyus et de sa clique, parce que par elle-même elle survivrait pas deux  
jours. Pourquoi? Facile, z'avez qu'à voir sa gueule. D'abord, un Ussoppus, c'est  
vraiment minus. Tellement minus que c'est vachement facile de marcher dessus, même  
sans faire exprès. On le reconnait facilement à cette énooorme protubérence, juste  
en-dessous de ses pétales noirs. C'est moche, on dirait un pif. Mais bon, dans tous  
les potes du Luffyus, y'en a pas beaucoup qui ont la classe, remarquez.

Y'a pas grand-chose à en dire, à part, peut-être, qu'un chercheur s'étant interessé  
au Ussoppus a découvert que lorsqu'il est effrayé (ce qui arrive très souvent, soit dit  
en passant), il peut atteindre mach 3 en courant. Impressionnant. J'ai aussi remarqué,  
au péril de ma vie, que lorsque le Ussoppus est acculé et voit sa dernière heure arriver,  
il se met à hurler d'une voix criarde.

Pourquoi au péril de ma vie?

Parce que le Luffyus est pas sourd, bande de cons, et que quand il m'a vu prêt à buter  
son pote le Ussoppus à grands jets de désherbant dans le pistil, il a pas vraiment  
apprécié mon attitude à sa juste valeur.

Un jour, les gosses, si vous êtes sages, je vous raconterai comment j'ai réussi à  
buter un Shanksus, même si j'y a laissé un bras.

Eh ouais, d'où il vient mon crochet à votre avis?

Ouais, ouais, de chez Croquenpic©, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Je parlais pas de l'endroit où je l'avais fait faire, mais de la façon dont j'avais  
perdu la main.

Arrête de rigoler, connard, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Vas-y, explique-moi.

Si, si, j'ai beaucoup d'humour, tu sais...

"Perdu la main"? Ah, c'est ça que tu trouves drôle?

Ah, ben pourquoi tu rigoles plus?

Ah, effectivement, avec mon pied coincé entre tes fesses, c'est pas évident de rigoler.

T'en fais pas, je l'enlève tout de suite, j'ai pas envie de devoir le désinfecter.

Bon, j'en étais où, moi, avec ces conneries?

Ah, ouais, ma bataille sanguinaire avec un Luffyus en furie.

Bon, le Luffyus, encore, c'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'est le Luffyus PLUS tous ses  
copains qui se mettent en tête de vous arracher le manteau de fourrure et de vous  
défriser le brushing.

Ca, il faut l'avoir vécu pour comprendre. Après, vous regardez plus les pâquerettes de  
la même façon.

Bref. Laissons mes batailles héroïques de côté pour l'instant, ce sera l'objet d'une  
émission à part bientôt diffusée sur AlabasTV, "L'histoire selon Croco-sama", dans  
laquelle vous apprendrez que tous les mugiwaras descendent du macaque et que selon une  
légende ancestrale les rouquins naissent dans des tonneaux de rhum les soirs de pleine  
lune. Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de vous documenter un peu, et pour moi de redécorer  
mon crochet avec des diamants.

Revenons à nos moutons.

après cette description du Ussoppus, passons à présent à celle de la Vivia Alabastia.

Alors ça, c'est une vraie merde.

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est une petite fleur toute bleue.

C'est mignon, hein?

Eh ben non seulement c'est tellement mignon que c'en est écoeurant, mais en plus c'est  
incroyablement niais.

Elle chiale pour un rien, elle veut faire croire qu'elle est super forte, mais elle  
peut même pas planter une de ses racines toute seule, et il faut toujours que le Luffyus  
rattrape ses boulettes.

En plus de ça, elle supporte pas la vue du sang, et se met à beugler dès que deux  
personnes se tapent dessus; si à 4 heures du mat' vous entendez un truc couiner dans  
le jardin, c'est que la Vivia s'est mise à faire des vocalises en voyant un Sanjius et  
un Zororus se casser mutuellement les pétales.

A part ça, on peut remarquer que c'est la seule plante du groupe à être capable, après  
moult cris et larmes, de se séparer du Luffyus pour prendre soin des fleurs du massif.

A ce moment-là, elle peut éventuellement devenir utile, sauf qu'elle a vraiment une sale  
gueule et que le Luffyus repasse la voir assez souvent, donc n'hésitez pas à lui jeter  
la bombe de désherbant à la tronche.

Alors après, on a une fleur que moi j'aimais bien, au début, mais après je me suis rendu  
compte que c'était de la saloperie au même titre que les autres, même si on dirait pas  
au premier coup d'oeil.

Ca, c'est la Robina Archeologica.

Jamais vu un truc pareil. Déjà, le premier truc qu'on peut dire, c'est que ça ressemble  
à quelque chose, ce qui est assez rare dans le groupe. C'est donc un arbuste, assez  
grand, avec des branches qui ressemblent à des bras, et qui poussent à une vitesse  
hallucinante. Vous allez vous coucher, la Robina a dix branches, vous revenez le  
lendemain matin, elle en a une centaine. Ca surprend.

Ensuite, si vous voulez absolument en faire quelque chose, le bois du Robina produit  
un excellent papier. Ca peut toujours servir.

Encore qu'il faut aimer prendre des risques pour espérer lui couper une branche, parce  
que cette saloperie est sans pitié et n'hésitera pas à vous assassiner si elle vous  
trouve vaguement emmerdant.

Et on parle même pas de ce qui se passe si vous touchez à un des membres du groupe.

Donc, la Robina a une passion, très spéciale pour une fleur: l'histoire.

Si vous regardez de plus près, vous verrez qu'il y a des symboles gravés dans le  
bois; approchons-nous un peu.

Viens là, connard, j'essaye de montrer un truc aux téléspéctateurs.

Mais non, elle va pas te bouffer... Seulement t'étrangler si tu l'emmerdes.

APPROCHE, J'AI DIT!!!

Putain, mais quel blaireau.

Là.

Bien.

Voilà. Ca, c'est une des branches du Robina. Ah, tiens, on est tombé sur la branche  
"piraterie". Alors ici, on a un récapitulatif de tout l'âge d'or de la piraterie, de  
Gol.D Roger au second seigneur des pirates, qui au passage a du payer tous les autres  
équipages pour le devenir, parce que c'est pas possible autrement.

Bref. Donc le Robina est très pratique en période d'examen, mais alors il faut qu'elle  
vous aie à la bonne.

Concernant sa nourriture, elle est très friande des pierres carrées noires qu'on trouveun peu partout à Alabasta et à Skypiea, mais comme elles coûtent la peau du c...croco, le Robina a pris l'habitude de crever de faim et peut s'en passer durant des années.

Ensuite, il ne reste plus grand-monde à décrire...ah, si, il nous reste encore le truc  
le plus vulgaire que j'aie jamais vu, le Franko Furyo.

Le Franko Furyo est une plante avec, déjà, une branche bleue tout en haut, et qui pointevers le ciel. En plus, il a deux petits trous juste en dessous, on dirait des lunettes de soleil; c'est très moche.

A part ça, l'élément qui saute aux yeux quand on le voit, c'est sa grossièreté.

Le Franko passe son temps à beugler des insultes, et il pète en hurlant "coup de vent!"  
dès qu'on l'approche de trop près. On ne compte même plus le nombre de morts par  
suffocation. Moi qui ai essayé de m'approcher, je peux vous le dire, ça refoule.

Ca devrait être classé en tant qu'arme bactériologique.

Mais, je peux vous le dire, j'ai trouvé un moyen de m'approcher du Franko. En fait, c'est très simple. Le Franko, même s'il essaye de le cacher, est un grand sentimental.

Donc pour l'approcher, il suffit de lui raconter une histoire vachement triste, et  
quand il s'écroule sur un côté en laissant couler sa sève partout autour, c'est bon,  
vous vous précipitez dessus.

Bon, après, si vous réussissez à le niquer, vous me prévenez, parce que moi j'avais pas  
prévu que le Franko aurait toute une partie de son écorce renforcée avec des plaques  
de métal, et je me suis ramassé une grande claque dans la gueule.

J'ai pas encore réessayé depuis ce jour, je suis pas encore tout à fait guéri, et je  
suis pas masochiste.

Bon, ça y est, j'ai fait le tour... Ah, non, en fait, y'a encore une bizarrerie  
encore plus bizarre que toutes les autres réunies qui est apparue près du Luffyus ces  
dernières semaines, mais elle est encore en cours d'étude... je vous en reparlerai  
un de ces jours, quand on saura plus de choses à son sujet.

Bon, ben en attendant, les abrutis, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, sortez les mouchoirs,  
je vais aller ramasser mon blé.

C'était

Le petit jardin de Crocodile-sama ... REVIVED!!!

Cette émission vous a été présentée par Rhum Carotte©, la boisson des rouquins!

Une gorgée de Rhum Carotte©, et la sensation vous décalote!

Rhum Carotte©, pour les pirates qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux!

Promotion exceptionnelle: Jusqu'au 15 septembre, pour tout achat de 6 tonneaux de  
Rhum Carotte©, on vous offre un chapeau de paille et une paire d'espadrilles, pour  
avoir la classe sur les plages!

Avec Rhum Carotte©, tu reconnaitras plus tes potes!

Rhuuuuum Carooootteuuuh!

Notes de l'auteur:

Et voilà, ça c'est fait! Bon, alors je ne l'ai pas signalé dans les deux précédents chapitres(mais je débute, moi, sur Fanfiction! Je sais pas comment ça marche, enfin!), mais, évidemment, toute review est la bienvenue.Une petite précision supplémentaire puisque je me prépare mentalement à l'assaut de fans en furie (sait-on jamais), j'aime One Piece, j'adore One Piece, alors inutile de me poster des reviews du genre "Mèèèh t tro méchant ac Luffyyyyyy!", d'abord parce que ça me fait mal à la tête de m'efforcer de déchiffrer le style SMS, et ensuite parce que tout ce que je peux dire sur l'équipage de Luffy est à prendre au second degré, et que je serais la première à hurler si quelqu'un osait SERIEUSEMENT traiter un des membres de l'équipage de minable (ou autre joyeuseté du même genre) en ma présence. Et c'est la même chose pour Shanks.

Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Les autres, faites-en ce que vous voulez, je vous les donne (même s'ils sont pas à moi, on s'en fout, c'est le geste qui compte, non?).

Allez, la prochaine fois, une blague super longue,pas drôle et débile (pour rester dans le ton)!

Vous en faites pas pour les frites à la rhubarbe, elles vont arriver un jour (ou pas...).

Sore ja, minna-san!


	4. Oh! Une blague?

Bien le bonsoir!

Quoi de neuf, aujourd'hui?

Mmm...Je dirais...une blague tellement pathétique et pas drôle que ça vaut pas la peine de la lire.

Mais si, allez, lisez-la quand même, maintenant que vous êtes sur cette page...

Bon, juste pour précision, là il y a un mini Zoro/Sanji au milieu, c'est normal, yuuka-chan m'a ENCORE pété une durite pour que je les case ensemble.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ils feraient ce qu'ils voudraient (perso tant que j'ai mon Luffy/Nami, les autres, j'avoue que je me contrefous un peu de leur vie sentimentale...), mais bon, c'est comme ça.

Allez, sur ces bonnes paroles, c'est parti!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors c'est Crocodile qui se balade dans Alabasta, tranquillou.

Et tout d'un coup, hop! un Luffy arrive pour lui casser la gueule.

C'est pas de chance, avouons-le.

Mais enfin, bon.

Le Crocodile se met en garde, tandis que le beau gosse lui fonce dessus.

Moi, perso, je me serais barrée en courant, ou je me serais jetée à son cou. Mais bon, Crocodile n'est pas connu pour être très malin.

Bref. Nous nous égarons.

Donc, le croco et le Luffy se battent férocement.

Et le croco, bien que très con, est très difficile à niquer.

Le Luffy, avouons-le, a un peu de mal.

Il commence à composer mentalement son testament, et hésite franchement à laisser sa réserve de biscuits à Nami, puisqu'il lui donne déjà son stock de jambon et de saucisson...tout ça entre deux coups de poings, qui finissent dans le sable, bien sûr...

Puisque Croco a eu le coup de pot de tomber sur un fruit du démon qui déchire... contrairement à notre Luffy préféré, qui lui se contente de faire de la pub pour Freedent White et Airwaves à temps complet.

Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que ce n'est plus une blague, mais un roman.

Passons.

Donc le Luffy se promet de sauter sur Nami s'il réussit à niquer la tronche du crocodilidé maseus, et d'arrêter d'emmerder Zoro et Sanji à propos de leur petit couple.

Donc le Luffy a VRAIMENT du mal. Mais alors vraiment. Donc, évidemment, il fait ce que ferait n'importe qui en difficulté...

Il attaque tout en sachant que c'est inutile.

Ca finira sûrement par marcher un jour, pas vrai?

Et le pire...

C'est que le Luffy a raison.

Parce que là, attention, c'est la chute.

Plic ploc plouc plic.

Oh, de la pluie.

Eh merde, pense le croco.  
Yatta! pense le Luffy.

Et crac boum pim paf, le croco finit en marinade.

Et le Luffy, bien content, oublie complètement sa résolution sur Zoro et Sanji, note soigneusement celle sur Nami, et lance un petit "Gomu gomu no roupillon" au milieu de la rue, parce que, eh oh, faut pas pousser, même les héros ont le droit de roupiller.

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur ce, chers amis, je vous prie de m'excuser.

Pourquoi? Ben... parce que c'était débile, tiens.

Ah, faudrait pas que je vous file tout mon stock d'excuses, vu qu'à partir de la prochaine fois je vais  
vous apprendre à chanter du Roi Piece... Je vais avoir besoin de me cacher un petit moment, après  
ça.

Hop! Où est passée ma fausse moustache, oh oh oh?

**gamins**: Eh, regardez, la mère Noël, c'est la mère Noël!

**sleepy**: Vos gueules! Barrez-vous, les mioches! Allez, zou, du vent! LACHEZ-MOIII !!!

_Et c'est ainsi que sleepy périt tragiquement, confondue bêtement avec la mère Noël dans une cour de récré, qui plus est en plein mois de juillet._

_Mourir étranglée par une quinzaine d'enfants de moins de 10 ans, quand même, c'est la honte comme mort._

Sur ce, commencez vos vocalises!


	5. Vocalises, premier contact!

Oyez, oyez, brave gens!

Sleepy est toujours vivante!

Comment ça, ça intéresse personne???

Pff, si c'est comme ça, j'me casse.

Ouais, bon, non, j'ai envie de raconter des conneries, alors

je peux pas me barrer...

Pas grave.

Bon, alors les enfants, je vous préviens tout de suite, ce soir,

on entre dans le délire pur et dur.

Le grand, le seul, le vrai Délire avec un grand "D" comme dans

"Débile".

Comment ça a commencé? C'est très simple.

Merci yuuka-chan, on était en train de regarder la partie Skypiea.

On en était au moment où Sanji, à moitié cramé, se relève courageusement

pour aller terminer sa cuisson sur l'arche Maxim, volant majestueusement

dans le ciel (où Nami pleure son Luffy comme une pauvre chose, en serrant

précieusement son chapeau de paille... ah! comme c'est mignon). Bon, Usopp

est de la partie aussi, mais on s'en fout, en fait.

Bref.

Je pense que cette scène en particulier se situe dans les épisodes 184 ou 185,

si vous voulez vérifier de quoi je parle (je dirais plutôt 185, mais j'ai la flemme

d'aller vérifier. Voilà, c'est dit).

Il y a donc un plan absolument incroyable, avec l'arche en arrière-plan, dans le ciel,

la forêt au loin, et Sanji debout sur un rocher, avec tout ce qu'il faut.

Oui.

Avec sa chemise rose bonbon, ses poils aux pattes qui dépassent et sa

dégaine de beau gosse, genre "attends mam'zelle, j'arrive tout d' suite pour te sauver".

Et à la vue de Sanji se tenant royalement sur son rocher, nous eûmes à nouveau

une Illumination (que dans un souci de clarté nous nommerons Illumination #2):

**  
**

**sleepy**: Eeeh! Ca te dit pas un truc, ça?

**yuuka-chan**: Ben...C'est Sanji.

**sleepy**: Merci, j'avais reconnu! Nan, mais...la pose!

**yuuka-chan**: Maintenant que tu le dis...c'est vrai que...

**sleepy**: Oui, c'est comme...

**yuuka-chan**: On dirait...

**  
**

**sleepy et yuuka-chan**: ...SIMBA!!!!

Et c'est ainsi qu'emportées une fois de plus dans nos conneries, nous avons passé la nuit

à composer une parodie sonore et complètement craignos de One Piece mélangée au

Roi Lion, dénommée judicieusement (et avec une originalité incroyable) le Roi Piece.

Que celui qui vient de penser "Y'en a qui ont vraiment du temps à perdre" se dénonce, je

l'ai entendu jusqu'ici.

La preuve que non, j'ai rien écrit sur ce site depuis juillet. Et toc.

Bon, alors il est temps de mettre fin à cette (trop) longue introduction.

Une dernière note, peut-être la plus importante: ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, mais

il est vivement recommandé d'écouter la bande originale du Roi Lion en même temps. C'est

beaucoup plus sympa.

Je me doute que tout le monde n'a pas le CD à la maison, alors vous pouvez l'écouter en ligne, sur des

sites comme Radio.blog.club. ou iMeem, même si je vous conseille plutôt le premier (pas besoin d'inscription).

Vous cherchez "Roi Lion" ou "Lion King", et les trois chansons que je vous conseille d'avoir sous la main sont "L'histoire de la vie"

("Lion King theme song"), "Je voudrais déjà être roi" ("I just can't wait to be king") et "L'amour brille sous les étoiles"

("Can you feel the love tonight"). Allez, un petit karaoké, ça a jamais tué personne!

Vous les avez, ça y est? Alors...c'est parti pour les vocalises!


	6. Vocalises, Luffy a faim!

Et c'est parti pour le karaoké, avec notre première

reprise: messieurs-dames, fuyez vite, voici venir

en exclusivité mondiale "L'histoire de la vie",

nouvelle version!!!

* * *

**L'histoire de Sanji**

_(voix Luffy) _ Putain Sanji j'ai trop la dalle

Au matin de ta vie sur le Merry

Eboui par la dééesse Nami

A l'infini, tu t'éveilles au bordel

Aux bruits de ton ventre qui t'appelle

Tu auras tant de choses à boire

Pour franchir la frontière de la mangeoire

Pecho la bonne bouffe qui est dans la cuisine

Sans se faire niquer par Sanji

_Refrain_

C'est l'histoire de Sanji

Le blond éternel

Qu'un fessier rebondi

Rend immortel

L'amour infini

De cette drague éternelle

C'est l'histoire...l'histoire de Sanji. (x2)

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Ah, ça, je vous avais prévenus que c'était craignos.

Et y'en a encore deux comme ça. Ca va, vous tiendrez

le coup?

P.S. N'empêche, c'est bien marrant de psalmodier des _Putain, j'ai trop _

_la dalle_ pendant dix minutes... Oui, je sais, un rien m'amuse.


	7. Vocalises, Zoro a encore sommeil!

Et voilà le deuxième...

On s'accroche!

"Je voudrais déjà être roi", revived!!!

* * *

**Le Roi Zoro**

Zoro: C'est moi Zoro c'est moi le roi

Du royaume des katanas

(Sanji: C'est la première fois que j'vois un gars

Avec trois katanas)

Je ferai dans la cour des grands une entrée triomphale

En coupant très virilement des sourcils en torsade

(Sanji: Marimo, je n'y crois pas du tout!)

Je voudrais dormir ferme-là!

(S: Je suis né pour te faire chier marimo, tu peux me croire!)

A moi on ne me dit pas

(S: Va te faire foutre toi!)

(Nami: Putain mais fermez-la!)

(S: Mais ce que j'essaie de dire...)

Si tu ne veux pas

(Zoro + Nami: Je vais t'éclater moi!)

Sans jamais dire quand je frappe

(S: Ce con est une tête d'enclume)

Fais attention si je t'attrape

(S: Il est grand temps, sale emmerdeur,

qu'on mette les pendules à l'heure)

Le grand Zoro se tamponne de tes conseils de merde

( S: Si tu confonds même le sud-est

avec le nord-ouest

Vive l'orientation

Mais quel bouffon

Virez-moi ce gros con!

Prends garde troufion je suis juste derrière toi)

Je voudrais dormir, ferme-là!

_(Cours, blondinet, cours!)_

_(Tu m'fais pas peur, tête de mousse!)_

Je regarde à l'est

(Non, là c'est le sud)

Je regarde à l'ouest

(Non, ça c'est l'est)

Ma puissance sans conteste et sans frontières

(Pas encore!)

(Tout l'équipage: Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ceux-là bordel?

On doit entendre leurs couinements jusqu'au ciel

En plus Luffy s'prend pour une hirondelle!)

Je voudrais dormir, fermez-là! (x3)

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

La plus aboutie, selon moi, de nos trois parodies, mais bon, c'est la

deuxième, alors on la met en deuxième, un point c'est tout.

Il se trouve que celle-là se prêtait magnifiquement à la parodie.

L'idéal serait de vous partager les rôles de Sanji et Zoro avec un

ami, mais outre le fait que vous risquez bien de tous les perdre

en leur demandant de faire un truc aussi débile, il faut quand même

avoir pas mal de coordination... Enfin bon, si jamais un de vos amis

accepte de chanter avec vous, envoyez-moi une review pour me prouver

que l'amitié peut résister à cette épreuve, ça m'intéresse.

Pour ce qui est de Lulu qui se prend pour une hirondelle... je voudrais

bien vous y voir, tiens. Essayez donc de trouver un truc crédible en "-elle"!

On a essayé "échelle", "passerelle", "coupelle", "agnelle", "poubelle"...

Rien à faire. "Hirondelle", c'était ce qui collait le mieux.

Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse.

Allez, il en reste une dernière. Yeah!


	8. Vocalises, chantons pour draguer!

Et voilà la dernière!

_(Ouf, c'est fini!!!)_

Voici donc, vous l'aurez deviné, la reprise de "L'amour

brille sous les étoiles", affublée d'un nom à rallonge parce

que je trouve que ça colle bien avec l'ambiance générale.

Et devinez qui se retrouve à roucouler? Mais si, voyons...

Eh oui, c'est bien le chewing-gum sur pattes et le compte

en banque ambulant.

Bien joué!

---------------------------------------------

**  
Sous les étoiles pour le LuNa et **

**dans les buissons pour les deux pervers**

Sanji: C'est terrible c'est affreux.

Ussopp: Quoi?

Sanji: Mais ils se moquent de moi!

Ussopp: Qui?

Sanji: L'amour s'amène et moi, pov' malheureux, je les vois tout heureux.

Ussopp: Oh...

Sanji: Sous les diamants des étoiles, quel magique univers!

Mais dans cette romantique atmosphère...

Je suis tout seul par terre!!!

L'amour brille sous les étoiles d'une étrange lumière

La Terre entière en parfaite harmonie

Vit un moment royal

  
Lu: Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime" mais comment

lui avouer

Le secret d'mes réserves?

Impossible! Elle pourrait m'y piquer...

  
Na:Quel lourd secret cache-t'il

Derrière l'congélateur?

Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi des mers qui règne dans mon coeur...

L'amour brille sous les étoiles d'une étrange lumière

La Terre entière en parfaite harmonie

Vit sa plus belle histoire

L'amour brille sous les étoiles illuminant leur coeur

Et sa lumière éclaire à l'infini

Un sublime espoir

Sanji: S'ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve ce soir

Connard de Luffy... (hiiik)

Ussopp: Si nos amis nous disent au revoir...

S + U: Nous serons seuls au monde...

------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Note de l'auteur:

Comme vous pouvez le constater, on a changé

finalement assez peu de choses; l'essentiel de

la drague était déjà là.

On a seulement rajouté un peu de romantisme, quoi...  
_(part discrètement en sifflotant)_

Allez, pour féliciter ceux qui ont chanté jusqu'au bout,

la prochaine fois, la saga des frites à la rhubarbe

commence!

_  
Et à force d'en parler, les gens s'attendent à un truc mythique..._

_Je suis dans la m...keuf keuf. Maaa maa maaa..._

_P.S. Et au passage, je sais que le texte est assez compact,_

_mais je n'arrive pas à sauter des lignes. Moi qui adore en mettre_

_partout... Je suis au supplice. Je sais, je sais, je suis naze; _

_si quelqu'un sait comment convaincre l'interface de FanFiction_

_de laisser mes textes respirer, je suis toute ouïe. _


	9. La bouffe, c'est important 1

Et oui, me voilà [enfin] de retour!!!

A la suite de nombreux concours de circonstances indépendants de ma volonté,

mes fanfics One Piece sont un peu passées à la trappe. J'avais initialement prévu de faire une sortie massive une fois que j'aurais fini ma dernière fanfic, mais comme il y a quelques impatients parmi vous (remerciez-les bien fort), je vais déjà vous poster la fameuse histoire mythique que vous attendez tous (ou pas), j'ai nommé....

Les frites à la rhubarbe de la destinée!!!

Ouuuuh, le gros titre qui fait peur. L'histoire aussi.

Là encore, je suis désolée pour les allergiques au yaoi, vu que c'était une histoire commandée spécialement par une fan de ZoroxSanji, il a bien fallu coller à ses goûts.

Mais point d'inquiétude, ce qui ressort le plus, c'est l'humour. Après tout, on est dans One Piece.

Sur ce, savourez bien cette histoire, et si quelqu'un a un jour le courage de goûter _vraiment_ des frites à la rhubarbe, dites-moi quel goût ça a (Attention, '_carrément dégueu_' n'est pas un qualicatif suffisant).

********

Il était une fois...deux beaux gosses.

Bon, d'accord, il y en avait un autre qui trainait pas loin, mais celui-là flirtait avec sa navigatrice préférée, donc, sauf quand il forcera nos deux beaux gosses à le surveiller (car il adore faire des conneries), on ne s'en préoccupera pas trop.

Donc, ces deux beaux gosses étaient des pirates.

Le premier, qui était le plus ancien de l'équipage après le capitaine, était un sabreur très stylé, avec un bandana, des katanas, et pour rester dans les mots qui finissent en "na", n'était pas vraiment interessé par les nanas.

Si vous demandiez l'avis de l'autre beau gosse, par contre, alors là, cette espèce de tête d'algue avait une tronche plus que douteuse, et les seules choses notables à son sujet, à part son sale caractère de merde, étaient sa putain de tendance à s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, en toutes circonstances et, également, le fait qu'il réussissait à former des phrases parfaitement intelligibles avec un sabre dans la bouche (même s'il sossotait un peu sur les bords, à l'occasion).

Cette tête de con se nommait Zoro. Ouais, un nom d'abruti. Et si seulement y'avait eu que le nom! Mais non...c'était un connard fini. Un connard sexy, mais un connard quand même.

Et pour en revenir à l'autre beau gosse... Eh bien ce beau gosse-là était un blondinet très classe, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, et qui, pour rien gâcher, était très galant. Et en plus, c'était le cuistot! Un homme qui cuisine...ouaah.

Mais du point de vue de Zoro, là, c'était une autre histoire. Cette pauvre lopette de cuistot pervers, qui ne supportait pas l'idée de se casser un ongle ("oh nooon! mes pôôôvres mains!!"), qui se permettait de le prendre de haut, et qui passait son temps à essayer d'impressionner tout ce qui avait l'air de pouvoir porter un soutien-gorge...

Bon, d'accord, y'avait deux ou trois trucs à en retenir: un, sa bouffe était potable, quand il essayait pas discrètement de l'empoisonner; deux, c'était toujours marrant de le voir se payer des rateaux avec les femmes; trois, ça l'occupait de l'emmerder; quatre, ça le faisait bien marrer, le costume trois-pièces avec les poils aux pattes qu'il se payait en dessous.

Mais bon, ça restait un emmerdeur. Un emmerdeur plutôt bien roulé, d'accord. Mais quand même un sacré emmerdeur.

Et puis...quelle idée de s'appeller Sanji! Un nom de femmelette. Pff. En fait, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

Bon, vous l'aurez compris, ces deux-là se fritaient assez souvent...enfin, assez souvent pour foutre Nami en rogne, ce qui était vivement déconseillé, au passage, quand on tenait à conserver une espérance de vie de plus de 20 ans. Mais ils se battaient quand même.

Du point de vue de Zoro, c'était un bon exercice physique; ça complétait bien son entraînement matinal.

Du point de vue de Sanji, c'était l'occasion de prouver à toutes les femmes du monde qu'un vulgaire sabreur macho ne valait pas un gentleman tel que lui; non mais.

Bref. Maintenant que vous avez des précisions sur les deux beaux gosses, on peut passer à l'histoire.

Je vais pas commencer à parler du bôôôô capitaine élastique, sinon on sera encore là demain soir. Donc le capitaine s'apelle Luffy, et il peut paraître très stupide quand il veut (ce qui arrive, je l'admet, relativement souvent, mais il est sexy, alors on lui pardonne d'être trop feignasse pour passer son cerveau en mode ON).

Voila. et maintenant....ACTION!


	10. La bouffe, c'est important 2

Et voilà le début de l'histoire, où on découvre que Luffy est un peu sadique avec son équipage quand il veut...

Pour repartir sur un ton un peu moins joyeux (pour mes fidèles lecteurs [s'il y en a], pas pour moi), je suis actuellement en plein semestre d'automne à l'Université, mes profs se sont donné le mot pour nous surcharger de travail, je suis aussi en plein milieu du NaNoWriMo 2008 (_National Novel Writing Month_) que j'ai bien l'intention de gagner cette année aussi, et ce qu'il me reste de temps, j'aimerais bien le passer à dormir un peu, parce que c'est bientôt l'hiver et que j'ai besoin d'hiberner.

Autrement dit, après cette histoire, il n'y en aura sûrement pas d'autre avant les vacances d'hiver, ce qui veut dire, pour moi, pas avant la mi-janvier 2009. Et encore,parce que j'ai d'autres textes à fignoler et des partiels à préparer. Autrement dit, pardonnez-moi, mais _j'ai une vie_.

Et maintenant, la suite!!!

*****

Ce matin, Luffy veut manger des frites à la rhubarbe au petit déjeuner.

...

...

...

Oui, je sais, ça surprend. Mais pas trop son équipage.

Parce que son équipage a l'habitude de ses caprices, et de ses conneries en tout genre.

Même si parfois ça fait bien chier Sanji quand Luffy réclame un truc comme de la choucroute à la confiture de groseille et à la glace caramel-tiramisu-vanille. Putain, ce con le prend vraiment pour Intermarché, des fois. Et il est supposé trouver tout ça où, hein?

Mais ça, Luffy s'en fout. Luffy a faim. Et quand Luffy a faim, plus rien ne compte.

Bon, sauf Nami, mais c'est parce qu'elle sent la mandarine, alors c'est un peu comme de la nourriture. Inutile de dire que Nami a un peu peur de se réveiller un jour dans l'estomac de son capitaine.

Bref. Sanji souffre. Parce que...merde alors, il a pas de rhubarbe. Alors pour les frites à la rhubarbe, c'est rapé. Et pas possible de lui foutre de la vanille, du gingembre, ou un truc qui ressemble vaguement à de la rhubarbe sur les frites. Luffy a un instinct terrible pour détecter les goûts.

Autrement dit, Sanji est dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Et pour ajouter encore à la torture, voilà que la tête de gazon a émergé juste assez pour retrouver la porte de la cuisine. Putain de journée de merde. Et bom! dans la porte. C'est ça, fais toi bien mal, et reste étalé, surtout, ça me fera des vacances. Finalement, pas si mal, la journée.

Ah, euh...si, en fait. Parce que le Luffy insiste.

Le Luffy va passer en mode Luffyzilla si Sanji n'invente pas un truc très vite.

Et ça...c'est pas bon du tout. Un Luffy en mode Luffyzilla démolit tout, y compris ses nakamas. Les seules choses capables d'échapper à un Luffyzilla énervé sont les navigatrices, les chapeaux de paille et les rouquins manchots.

Manque de bol, Sanji n'en fait pas partie.

Mais Sanji a un atout: contrairement à certains de ses nakamas, Sanji a un cerveau.

Sanji passe donc en mode "manoeuvre de diversion du Luffy"; aah, ce gigot si tendre qui va finir à la poubelle parce que la date de péremption approche...et ces pankakes qu'il a fait pour rien...et toute cette confiture de fraise gâchée...dommage, vraiment.

Mais là, il y a un problème: le Luffy affirme que ça ne le dérange pas de se charger du gigot, des pankakes et de la confiture APRES ses frites à la rhubarbe. Et merde.

Bon, d'accord. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Sanji annonce courageusement au Luffy qu'il n'y a plus de rhubarbe.

Ah ah ah ah ah. Le Luffy pense que le cuistot plaisante.

Ben...non, en fait.

Mais si, hein? Il plaisante.

Non, non, non, il ne plaisante vraiment pas, il n'y a plus de rhubarbe à bord.

Le Luffy baisse la tête, et demande, d'une voix très calme, où se trouve la rhubarbe.

Un peu agacé, le Sanji répond "Dans les magasins, tête d'andouille!".

Le Luffy relève la tête. Le Luffy semble très calme.

_Oh Seigneur, je suis mort._

Sanji compose son testament, et repense à toutes ces femmes qui n'ont jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer.

Le Luffy se relève, chope le cuistot par le col, le traine dehors en passant par-dessus Zoro (qui au passage s'est rendormi sur le sol après s'être cogné la tête) et l'amène jusqu'à l'extrèmité du bateau.

La, le Luffy le lâche, et lui désigne un point à l'horizon.

Il lui demande s'il voit ce qu'il y a là-bas.

Sanji regarde. Ne voit que de la mer. Le lui dit.

Il entend une voix, derrière lui: "C'est que tu ne dois pas être assez près, alors..." Et PAN! Le Sanji s'envole grâce à un coup de pied au cul magistral.

_Putain, je le savais, j'aurais du rester couché ce matin._


	11. La bouffe, c'est important 3

Et c'est reparti!

Oups, je l'ai oublié les deux dernières fois, j'ai la flemme d'éditer tout ça, faisons-le ici:

Disclaimer (x3): Je possède One Piece, surtout Luffy et Shanks, et Maître Oda vient me demander la

permission de s'en servir toutes les semaines. D'ailleurs s'il n'arrête pas très vite de les torturer, je ne

réponds plus de rien, et je lui passe plus.

_[Vous y avez cru? Dommage, j'avais pas dit 'Jacques a dit', mwa ah ah ah ah!!!]_

******

Le Luffy, encore énervé, tourne en rond pour se calmer. Mais tout d'un coup, la lumière se fait: il est

en colère parce qu'il a FAIM. Et son cuistot n'est plus là. Mais il est passé où, celui-là?

Luffy réfléchit.

Aïe.

Ah! Ouiii....Il l'a envoyé valser. Zut! Qui va faire à manger?

Bon, Nami pourrait, elle cuisine drôlement bien...l'ennui, c'est que ça coûte cher, et que déjà qu'avec

le budget "nuit" il a épuisé tout son argent de poche, et qu'il lui doit 100 000 000 berrys... elle va

vraiment finir par aller le livrer à la Marine, un de ces jours.

Bon, pas le choix.

Le Luffy irait bien chercher le cuistot lui-même, mais bon, il peut pas nager. Ok.

Le Luffy se dirige vers l'aéroport...euh, non, le truc vert qui ronfle à la mort par terre.

Le secoue.

Pas de réaction.

Recommence.

Toujours pas de réaction.

Bon.

Lui flanque un coup de pied au cul.

C'est tournée générale, ce matin.

Zoro remue.

Chouette.

"Mmm, déjalmatin?"

Pouah, l'haleine de phoque! Même lui ne pue pas autant de la gueule au reveil.

Bon, pas grave.

Luffy informe gravement Zoro que leur cuistot est porté disparu en pleine mer à cause de

circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté ("Il avait même pas de rhubarbe, non mais tu te rends

compte!"), et que, donc...

Donc?

Ben...faut aller le repêcher, maintenant.

Ok, c'est cool, et alors?

Ben...et alors, c'est à lui de s'y coller.

Argh.

Le Zoro essaye de se tourner, et de faire semblant de dormir. Ca marche pas: le Luffy le secoue.

Putain, mais c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi pas Ussop?

Ussop a la maladie du "je-peux-pas-aller-dans-l'eau-à-cause-de-mon-eczéma-et-je-suis-très-occupé-à-

glander-alors-tu-t'y-colles", eliminé.

Ca va, ça va...Chopper?

Il peut pas nager, crétin.

Ok, Nami?

Non mais tu rêves, là! D'abord l'eau est pleine de bactéries, et puis en plus il savait très bien a quoi

s'attendre s'il n'avait pas de quoi manger pour Luffy, et puis en ce moment, il est fauché, puisque

l'anniversaire de Robin vient de passer, donc ça l'intéresse vraiment pas, non merci.

Ouais...euh...

Eh merde.

Bon. Le Zoro se lève en pestant contre les blondinets.

Pose ses sabres sur le sol en maudissant les cuistots.

Enlève son t-shirt en râlant contre les pervers.

Se jette à l'eau...sans rien dire, il a pas envie de mourir noyé.

Bon, Nami lui beugle d'attendre. Hein? Apparemment, elle veut qu'il s'attache une corde autour de la

taille. Soit-disant que c'est pas parce que c'est la mer qu'il va pas se perdre.

Pfff....Mais pour qui elle le prend, elle?

Bon, elle commence à monter dans les ultrasons, alors il se fout la corde autour de la taille, et il part à

la recherche de ce putain de cuistot de merde qui a l'air bien décidé à lui ruiner sa sieste de 8h45.

Zoro nage pendant un bon moment, ce qui est assez fatiguant, au final...tiens, ça ferait un bon

entrainement matinal, ça....

Bon, bref.

Au bout d'un loooong moment, donc, il voit un truc noir et jaune paille à la surface de l'eau.

Ca flotte...merde, il a crevé?

Bon. Zoro s'approche.

Ca flotte sur le dos, les yeux fermés. C'est vachement pâle, en plus.

Et ce putain de sourcil qui tournicote, ça lui donne la nausée...beuah... ohla, c'est pas le moment.

Zoro se contrôle (vive l'entraînement!) et tapote le truc blond du bout du doigt, histoire de voir si c'est

encore vivant.

Le truc blond ouvre un oeil. Voit le truc vert.

Sous le choc, il se redresse, perd l'équilibre, et boit la tasse.

Bonjour l'accueil, ça réchauffe le coeur; mais bon, comme Zoro est pas très emballé non plus, c'est

pas trop grave.

Le problème, c'est que merde alors, le cuistot s'accroche à lui! Non mais il lui joue quoi, là?

Zoro secoue frénétiquement son bras: putain de moustique-cuistot de merde, lâche! Lâche, bordel!

Le cuistot essaye de lui retourner une baffe, mais comme il est déjà super occupé à s'étouffer et à

essayer de repérer de l'oxygène dans l'air environnant, ça ne marche pas très bien; ça fait plus "effet

caresse".

Zoro en profite pour expérimenter l'"effet pivoine", mais se reprend très vite: depuis quand est-ce qu'il

se laisse tripoter par des cuistots, d'abord?

Donc, histoire de punir l'impertinent, il lui renfonce la tête sous l'eau. Ca va le calmer.

Seulement voilà...il remonte pas.

Oh non, merde...Luffy va gueuler.

Bon, ok, c'est parti pour l'apnée.

Bloub, bloub, bloub....Ah, tiens, une enclume avec une touffe blonde! Ca doit être ça.

Il chope le blondinet (parce que Zoro a de bons yeux, non mais, il avait bien repéré la silhouette svelte

et attir...euh...la tronche de merde de ce putain de cuistot), et le remonte.

C'est qu'il pèse son poids, l'animal!

le Zoro traîne le Sanji, qui est inconscient.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Il va vraiment finir par y rester...et il aura du mal à dire aux autres "Non, non, j'y suis pour rien".

Zoro est un homme d'honneur, merde alors. Il va pas le laisser crever comme ça, ce crétin.


	12. La bouffe, c'est important 4

Quelques chapitres plus tôt, je vous avait prévenus que cette histoire torturerait largement Sanji; certes, je

l'aime bien, mais quand même un petit peu moins que les autres membres de l'équipage. Est-ce que c'est pour

ça que je m'en donne à coeur joie? Mmhm... Peut-être. Peut-être aussi que j'essaye de rendre cette histoire un

peu crédible. Soyons honnêtes deux secondes: comment faire passer Zoro et Sanji du '_je te pète la gueule quand_

_ tu veux enfoiré_' au '_viens ici ma tête d'algues d'amour_' sans passer par du '_viens que je te casse la gueule,_

_ chéri_'? C'est la première chose qui me soit venue.

Allez, assez de suspense incoutenable, on y va!

******

Zoro était un homme très fort physiquement. mais quand même...Le cuistot pesait son poids, il avait

déjà beaucoup nagé, et les vagues étaient de plus en plus fortes; si Nami avait été là, elle lui aurait dit

que les gros nuages, là, à l'ouest (_c'est où, ça, d'abord, l'ouest?_), annonçaient une tempête. Mais

comme elle était pas là, il n'en savait rien, et c'était bien dommage.

Bon, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une île avant que ce crétin ne lui claque dans les pattes. Bordel,

mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de rentrer dans cet équipage de tarés? Quand Luffy lui avait dit de

choisir entre la piraterie et la mort, il aurait dû demander un joker. Connaissant le niveau intellectuel

du capitaine, ça aurait sûrement marché.

Il continua à nager un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un truc au sud...non, à l'est...enfin, à

droite, quoi.

Une île.

Alléluia.

Il allait pouvoir dormir.

Et le boulet pourrait crever dans son coin sans que ce soit de sa faute.

Après tout, Luffy lui avait juste demandé de le sortir de l'eau... Ce qui arrivait après, eh bien...

En lui jetant un coup d'oeil, cependant, Zoro vit clairement que le blondinet était assez mal en point; il

ne savait même pas s'il respirait encore.

Bon, d'accord, Luffy allait se foutre en rogne s'il y restait, mais il allait surtout être triste; et voir Luffy

triste était un truc au-delà de la résistance humaine; la dernière fois, par exemple, lorsqu'une tartine

était venue s'écraser sur son chapeau de paille durant une énième bataille de bouffe...il en avait pleuré

et déprimé toute la journée, et inondé la cale du bateau. Une horreur.

Plus jamais ça, s'était promis Zoro.

Il nagea aussi rapidement que possible en direction de l'île. Yes, une plage! Il se dirigea dans cette

direction, et peu de temps après il émergea de l'eau, trainant le blond par une jambe. Ouah...La mer,

c'était chouette, mais...trop de mer tue la mer.

Atchoum.

Ca pelait, sur cette putain d'île. Il se mit à la recherche d'un endroit couvert, d'autant qu'il commençait

à pleuvoir...mais fut interrompu par le blondinet.

Non, non, il n'avait rien fait. Pas gueulé, pas emmerdé, pas même bougé. Alors qu'en temps normal, il

lui aurait déjà envoyé deux ou trois de ses attaques à la con (genre "_collier shoot_", ou "_mouton_

_shoot_"...Zoro avait fait un peu de français à l'école, et ça le faisait bien marrer, ces noms. Il savait ce

que ça voulait dire, au moins?). Mais là, rien. Pas normal, tout ça.

Il s'approcha.

Il ne bougeait vraiment pas.

Il se rapprocha encore.

Il ne respirait plus.

Eh merde.

Aaaargh, il devait faire quoi, là?

Tiens...la première fois qu'il avait chopé Luffy et la rouquine en train de se bécoter, elle lui avait sorti

tout un baratin comme quoi elle lui apprenait une technique de respiration articifie...arcitif...bizarre.

Bien sûr, il était pas con, non plus; mais c'était peut-être pas que des conneries, sur le fond...

En gros, il devait lui souffler dans la bouche.

Bon.

...

...

...

ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE? Il lui flanqua un bon coup de pied dans le bide. Allez, hop, recrache!

Pas de réaction.

Eh merde.

Allez, hop! On recommence!

**PAF!**

Toujours pas.

**BOM!**

Non plus.

**ZBASH!**

Eh merde.

Bon, là, c'était vraiment pas drôle, sa putain de blague de merde.

Il lui flanqua un bon coup de poing dans la gueule; ça ne le fit pas respirer, mais au moins, ça lui fit

du bien.

Tiens, au fait....Chopper lui avait raconté un truc là-dessus....

Euh...quoi, déjà? Bon, c'est vrai que quand il partait dans son baratin médical, y'avait déja pas

grand-monde pour écouter, alors pour comprendre...

Ah, ouais...comme quoi un jour, il avait trouvé un crapahuton (quézaco, ça? aucune idée, et tant que

c'était pas une bestiole superpuissante ou comestible, il s'en foutait) à moitié noyé, et qu'il l'avait

ramené à la vie en utilisant la force centrufi... centrofa...enfin, en le faisant tourner au dessus de sa

tête.

Okaaaay...Le cuistot allait prendre l'air.

C'était toujours mieux que de le bécoter.

Il chopa le cuistot par les pieds, le souleva, et se mit à le faire tourner; bon, sa tête racla bien un peu le

sable au début, mais il le quitta très vite. Maintenant, le tout, c'était de pas le lâcher. Mais s'il lui

gerbait dessus, alors là, il répondait plus de rien.

Au bout de deux minutes de traitement de choc, il décida que c'était assez, et le posa le plus

délicatement possible; Sanji fit donc _splatch!_ au lieu de **SPLATCH!** lorsqu'il s'écrasa par terre.

Zoro s'approcha, et le regarda.

Bon, déja, il avait repris un peu des couleurs, c'était bon signe. Mais bon...il respirait pas plus que

deux minutes avant.

Il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'un autre truc à faire dans ce genre de cas...mais...

Rien.

Nada.

Que dalle.

Eh merde.

Et, maudissant son connard de capitaine et ses idées à la con, il colla ses lèvres à celles du cuistot.

Il souffla de toutes ses forces tout en lui tenant le nez.

Respire, pauvre débile! C'est pas parce que t'as

les lèvres super douces que je vais te pardonner de m'avoir pourri mes trois siestes de 8h45, 9h18 et

10h04! Et accessoirement, toute la journée, aussi! Pauvre tache!

Bon, ok. On recommence, il a pas l'air d'avoir compris le message.

Et non, c'est sûrement pas parce que c'est super agréable.

Je suis pas comme ça, moi.

Non mais.

_Keuf keuf!_

Et voilà! C'est pas trop tôt.

Allez hop! Ca mérite bien un coup de poing dans la gueule, tout ça.

**BOM!**

_Aïïîîeuuh!_

_Lopette._

_Ta gueule, tête d'algues!_

_La tienne, cuistot de merde!_

Et après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'amabilités dans le même genre, Zoro se décida à repartir

chercher un abri pendant que l'autre crétin se gelait les miches sur sa putain de plage.


	13. La bouffe, c'est important 5

Et voici.... LA FIN!!!

On y est arrivés... Alors, elle était mythique, cette histoire, hein?

Une des remarques de yuuka-chan en lisant cette histoire (outre les _kyaaaa, t'es la meilleure!_ et autres

_oh oui oh oui mes doudoux_ et _nan t'es méchante avec mon Sanji-chou!!!) _a été de dire, avec justesse:

_-Euh, mais tu sais qu'en temps normal au bout de deux minutes sans respirer on ne reprend pas des_

_couleurs, même avec la force centrifuge? C'est pas un peu irréaliste, tout ca?_

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu, avec autant de doigté:

_-Très chère, à ton avis, combien de litres de sang Zoro et Luffy perdent-ils par combat?_

_-Oh, une petite vingtaine, je dirais._

_-Combien en contient _réellement_ le corps humain?_

_-..._

_-Hmhm?_

_-Ca va, j'ai compris, c'est juste une histoire et je t'embête plus._

_-Ah ah ah, _victory_._

Sur ce, appréciez la conclusion, chers amis.

*****

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Zoro aperçut une cavité dans la falaise qui se dressait près de la plage.

Il s'en approcha, et l'inspecta: ce n'était pas très profond, mais assez pour être à l'abri de la pluie et du

vent. Parfait. Il y avait un arbre mort au fond. Encore mieux! Du feu!

Ah...sauf que...il n'avait pas de feu. Mais l'autre fumait comme un pompier...Il en avait sûrement.

Bon.

Il ressortit de la caverne, et se dirigea vers le blond, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Et pour

cause: il s'était évanoui.

Bon...

Il l'assit, et le fit basculer sur son épaule.

Un vrai gosse. Il fallait sans cesse s'occuper de lui. Zoro était vraiment doué dans le rôle du

garde-chiourme, visiblement.

Il le porta jusqu'à la cavité, et l'allongea au fond, histoire d'éviter qu'il se fasse achever par un coup de

vent un peu trop frisquet.

Bon. Le briquet.

Où est-ce qu'il foutait son putain de briquet?

Et voilà. D'abord le truc de tout à l'heure, et maintenant ça. Il allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, ce

couillon. Dès qu'il s'en serait remis (parce que oui, il allait s'en remettre, à grands coups de pied au cul

s'il fallait), il allait morfler.

En soupirant, il se mit à lui tâter les poches. Il commença par la poche de chemise. C'est là qu'il fourrait ses

clopes; le briquet devait aller avec.

Rien.

Merde.

Il tâta ses poches de pantalon.

Tiens, il avait la taille fine, ce con...

**CONCENTRATION!**

Argh.

Rien non plus.

Euh....question cruciale: est-ce qu'il avait aussi des poches...derrière?

Parce que...les poches avant, c'était vide.

Il allait aussi devoir lui tripoter le....?

Non non non non non non non non non non non.

Jamais.

Plutôt mourir.

Atchoum!

Ok.

On va fouiller.

"Mode pivoine", le retour.

Ah, merde, Zoro, t'as quel âge?

Bon, allez...

Et en évitant de regarder où il mettait les mains (ce qui rendait la manoeuvre encore plus hasardeuse),

il tâtonna à la recherche de poches.

Pas de poches. Par contre, il avait une sacrée paire de....

"Tu fais quoi, là, tête d'algues?"

Argh.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

Omhmhmh. **ZEN.**

"A ton avis?"

"Euh...Je dirais que tu me tripotes, à tout hasard."

"Mais bien sûr."

"Si, si, je t'assure."

"Pour ton information, je cherche un briquet, pauvre tache."

"Dans ma poche de poitrine, gros crétin."

"Déja regardé, y'a pas, cuistot de merde."

"Dans ce cas, je l'ai perdu dans la flotte, connard."

"Ah, et on fait quoi, enfoiré?"

"On fait du tricot, imbécile."

"Oh, c'est drôle, tiens..."

"Dommage que t'aies pas tes katanas, t'aurais pu me tricoter une écharpe..."

"Ta gueule, connard..."

"La tienne, looser."

Zoro se retint de lui arracher la tête à coups de dents et s'éloigna vers l'entrée, coupant court à la

conversation.

Il resta sileucieux, à regarder la mer, durant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un profond

soupir venir de derrière lui, immédiatement suivi par la voix enrouée de son nakama.

"Ca va, j'ai compris...Arrête de bouder, viens par là."

Zoro haussa un sourcil. Il avait du mal entendre un truc.

"Hein?"

"Ca va, hein! Je gèle sur place, et en étant à moitié à poil, tu dois pas avoir bien chaud non plus, alors

viens par là et réchauffe-moi."

"Tu me prend pour une couverture?"

"Ca te pose problème? Je te signale que je serai aussi la tienne."

"Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, la ferme, j'ai compris...Si tu crèves, Luffy va en péter un plomb, alors je te

garde en vie pour le moment. Mais je te préviens, si tu me fais des trucs bizarres, je te décapite sur

place."

"Ooh...Et c'est toi qui me dit ça."

Mode pivoine de retour...Et merde, il l'avait vu.

"Eh, tête d'algues, tu aurais pas..."

"Ta gueule!"

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le cuistot, se coucha derrière lui, lui tourna le dos, et ferma les yeux,

résolu à ne même plus lui répondre.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son nakama venir se blottir contre lui.

Ok, homard. Même plus pivoine.

"Oi, cuistot! Tu me joues quoi, là?"

"La ferme. Tu es chaud, tu sens bon, alors je me réchauffe, et je dors. Et on dérange pas les gens qui

dorment, alors tu la boucles."

Bon. OK.

La, le Zoro était scotché.

Mais le Zoro laissa faire. Parce que le Zoro avait beau jurer le contraire...au fond, il l'aimait bien, son

cuistot. Et bien sûr, c'était pareil pour le cuistot en question. Tête d'algues était un crétin, mais un

crétin tellement attirant...

Si bien que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le reste de l'équipage les retrouva en suivant la corde

que Zoro avait à la taille (et que bien sûr il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à utiliser pour retourner

demander de l'aide au bateau), il y eut pas mal de sourires en coin.

Et même plus que des sourires; Luffy éclata de rire, et Nami leur déclara cash: "Maintenant, le

prochain qui se fout de ma gueule au sujet de ma relation avec Luffy, je rigolerai bien; on a trouvé

pire que nous dans le domaine du vice".

Ce qui fit rougir les deux beaux gosses jusqu'aux oreilles, juste avant qu'ils ne se mettent à protester

que non, c'était pas ça du tout, et que c'était juste un concours de circonstances malheureuses, etc...

Mais personne n'en goba un seul mot, pas même eux-même.

Et à partir de ce jour, Usopp et Chopper se plaignirent très souvent qu'il y avait des petits bruits

bizarres sur le pont, la nuit, qui les empêchait de dormir...Zoro et Sanji prenaient toujours un air

parfaitement innocent dans ces moments-là, étrangement.

Luffy et Nami produisaient eux-même leur propre quantité de petits bruits, au détriment du sommeil

de Robin qui se décida à aller dormir avec Chopper et Usopp au bout de la troisième nuit (elle

dormait dans la vigie avant, mais maintenant que les bruits envahissaient aussi le pont...).

Et si le capitaine et sa navigatrice vécurent à peu près heureux, et eurent trois enfants, les deux beaux

gosses, eux, vécurent en s'engueulant très souvent et en adoptant deux enfants à la demande de Sanji,

alors que Zoro ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait s'emmerder avec des moutards; mais ils ne se

quittèrent jamais. Après tout, avant même d'être un couple, ils étaient nakamas.

*FIN*

*****

Et voilà, c'est fini!

Maintenant, il va falloir être un peu patients pour la suite. Pour vous faire tenir (je sais que vous n'en

pouvez plus; _petits canaillous, va!_), voici un bref aperçu de ce qui vous attend (si vous êtes sages):

*le troisième volet du jardinage de Croco-sama;

*L'histoire du monde selon Croco-sensei, comme vous ne l'aviez jamais vue;

*Pirate Mag TV, **THE** emission of potins pour les _fangirls_ de pirates, avec cette semaine en

exclusivité mondiale '_Devenir maître du monde en dix leçons_', reportage sur le grand Eneru, et une

interview **in-cro-yable** du fantastique équipage des Mugiwara, qui nous expliqueront comment ils se

sont hissés parmi les plus grands en moins de six mois. Avec nos envoyés spéciaux sur le terrain,

nous tenterons de voir comment sont perçus ces pirates extraordinaires par les habitants des villages

qu'ils ont traversé. A ne surtout pas rater!!!;

*Wani Company VS Mugiwara Team: les deux plus grands entrepreneurs-architectes-décorateurs-

paysagistes du monde s'affrontent pour redécorer Enies Lobbies. Qui l'emportera? (_Vachement longue,  
_

_en cours d'écriture, ça va être chaud._)

******

Comme quoi j'ai encore de quoi écrire, pas vrai?

Sur ce, ogenki de, mina-san!Mata ne!


End file.
